And a Little Fruit
by CaptainAlice
Summary: A Character analysis... sort of. :/ I just love these characters so this is just a fic portraying their points of views during the show... and maybe after as well. I don't own them... although I did play Fraulein Schneider... K for now but that may change... Based off of the Alan Cumming version.
1. Chapter 1

The New Year: a time for much celebration. What was there to celebrate in Fraulein Schneider's life? A new tenant, a few more gray hairs? Nothing really.

_Herr Schultz is terribly kind. _Fraulein Schneider thought to herself as she fiddled with her hair in the mirror, _inviting a sorry old spinster like me to celebrate a holiday with him._ Perhaps it made sense though, with Herr Schultz's wife being dead these few years who did he have to celebrate these things with? Her too. She had no one so celebrate with… come to think of it she had no one to… well… anything with.

Fraulein Schneider readjusted herself once more before shrugging at her appearance in the mirror and walking to the door of her room. She wasn't sure if she wanted a _relationship_ with Herr Schultz… but she did enjoy his company…

Herr Schultz was straightening his bow tie when he heard the knock at his door. That would be her, Fraulein Schneider. The mere thought of her brought a smile to his face. He straightened up and looked at his reflection once more in the mirror, giving his appearance the once over before turning to answer the door in the next room.

He hurried to the door and quickly opened it to reveal Fraulein Schneider, looking as gorgeous as ever. She wore a simple, yet flattering black dress and had her hair up in its usual, messy bun.

"Fraulein Schneider," he greeted her warmly with a smile. "Please come in!"

"Thank you Herr Schultz." she replied graciously and brushed past him.

Some fruit and a few toasts to the New Year later Herr Schultz and Fraulein Schneider could be found laughing together, both looking very relaxed on Herr Schultz's settee. Fraulein Schneider looked over her shoulder at the clock.

"Ten more seconds!" she exclaimed, slightly slurring her words. Herr Schultz quickly refilled their glasses and the pair began to count down together.

"Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" they clinked their glasses. "Happy New Year!" they shouted together, a bit louder than originally intended.

"I'm so glad you were willing to start the New Year with me." Herr Schultz said, picking up a slice of pear.

"I'm glad you invited me." Fraulein Schneider replied with a smile. "It's not like I had other plans either." she gave a halfhearted laugh.

"None the less you could have easily found someone far better than me to spend your time with." Herr Schultz said, giving her a meaningful look. She waved it away and chuckled. "Oh yes, a sorry old spinster like me?"

Herr Schultz nudged her and smiled. "You do not look like a 'sorry old spinster' to me."

"Then you must be blind." she replied simply, though she smiled when he said it. "I should probably be going." she continued, wanting to change the subject, "I have a lot to do in the morning and I'm afraid that if I stay much longer then I will really be hoo-hoo!" she waved her hand in the air dramatically and gestured to her drink.

She and Herr Schultz stood. He walked to the door of the flat with her, both stumbling a bit as they went. She reached for the door knob but found her hand on Herr Schultz's. He then covered it with his other hand. She gazed up into his eyes.

"Happy New Year Fraulein Schneider." he said quietly, almost in a whisper. Fraulein Schneider blinked and suddenly found his face incredibly close to his. He tenderly kissed her cheek, though a bit sloppily thanks to the drinks. Fraulein Schneider felt her face grow very hot.

He pulled away and saw that her face had gone very red.

"Happy New Year Herr Schultz," she whispered back a bit breathlessly, suddenly finding her shoes extremely fascinating and although Herr Schultz could not see it, she was smiling.

Thinking that she was uncomfortable Herr Schultz quickly removed his hand from hers and opened the door for her, letting her out of his apartment.

He watched as she hurried past him down the hall to the next door over, swaying as she went. She fumbled clumsily with her key for a moment and then she was gone.

Herr Schultz sighed and reentered his own flat. _Well that didn't go as well as he had planned…_

Fraulein Schneider leaned against the door feeling a bit confused, though terribly flattered at the same time. Perhaps this would indeed be a happy New Year…

**TBC**

**What do you think? Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

New Years morning came far too soon for Herr Shultz's taste. His alarm went off at 5:30, seeming much louder than it usually did. He groaned and rolled over to turn it off. His head felt as if it had been split open. Although he would like nothing more than to lay in bed for the rest of the day he sat up and began getting ready for the day. He would open his shop as he did every day, hung-over or not.

A half hour later Herr Schultz was washed, dressed and could be found leaving his room. As he was locking the door to his apartment he heard the door next to his swing open. He turned to see Fraulein Schneider looking perhaps a bit more disheveled than she usually appeared. She blinked hard at the bright lights in the hallway.

"Gutenmorgen Fraulein Schneider." Herr Schultz greeted her cheerfully.

"Gutenmorgan Herr Schultz." she replied, sounding tired. "I think I overdid it a bit last night." she said with a small smile, touching her hand to her forehead.

"I believe I did as well." Herr Schultz admitted. "I also feel that I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I believe I may have acted rather inappropriately last night." the pattern on the hallway carpet suddenly seemed very intriguing. Herr Schultz shuffled his feet and stared at it rather intently.

Fraulein Schneider knew what he meant of course but smiled. "Herr Schultz, I do not believe you acted inappropriately at all."

Herr Schultz's head snapped up. "So, you are not offended?" he asked hopefully.

Fraulein Schneider smiled wider, but felt her face grow warm. "Not at all. I'm actually rather… flattered…" now it was her turn to stare at the ever more interesting pattern on the carpet. "But I must go. I have so much to do." she said quickly and set off down the hall.

"Until later then." Herr Schultz said with a smile.

Herr Schultz felt much better than he had when he woke up that morning. He walked with a new spring in his step on the way to his shop and greeted each customer with a bright smile and a cheery 'hello.'

That evening Herr Schultz gathered a bag of his best Italian Oranges to bring back to Fraulein Schneider, remembering that she had favored them yesterday evening.

Fraulein Schneider's day was far less cheerful. In the morning she scrubbed the floors. In the afternoon she washed the walls and acquired a new tenant; "Frau Bradshaw." That evening she washed the windows and chased three sailors from Fraulein Kost's room before Fraulein Kost had the time to even open the door to her apartment.

By the time Fraulein Schneider retired to her room the sun had already gone down and her head was absolutely pounding. She ate a quiet meal alone and had just had the chance to sit down on the small sofa in her room when there was a knock at her door. Part of her wanted to simply ignore whomever it was and relax for the first time that day, however, part of her also wanted to know who was at her door.

She heaved a sigh and stood back up, crossing the room to the door. She slowly unlocked and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Herr Schultz, clutching a brown paper bag.

"Good evening Fraulein Schneider!" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." she replied a bit dryly.

"Long day?" he asked, his smile dropping a bit.

"Yes, but don't mind me. Please, come in Herr Schultz" she offered.

"Oh no, I can tell you're tired and I wouldn't want to bother you. I just thought I would bring by a little something." he said, holding out the bag to her. She took it, surprised at it's bulk.

"My goodness! So heavy, I can not guess what it could be!"

"Then open," he replied with a smile. She opened the bag and gasped.

"Italian oranges! How wonderful!" She smiled up at him, her eyes sparking with joy.

"I hope you enjoy them Fraulein Schneider. And had a good evening." he turned to go but Fraulein Schneider grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Herr Schultz." she said sweetly, her eyes meeting his. She went to take a step closer to him, but just then Fraulein Kost's door creaked open and the pair jumped apart.

**TBC**

**Please Review! ;) (Good or bad.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A week edged by and Herr Schultz and Fraulein Schneider only met a few brief moments in the hallway between their rooms. At the end of the week Fraulein Schneider was surprised by another knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Herr Schultz rocking on the balls of his feet and once again clutching a brown paper bag.

"Herr Schultz, what a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, trying to hide the tiredness in her voice. He smiled brightly at her.

"I thought I would bring by a little something," he said, almost shyly. He held out the bag to her. Once again, Fraulein Schneider accepted it, surprised at the weight of it.

"But what can it be?" she asked with a smile, "Not more oranges?"

"Not oranges," Herr Schultz promised, a boyish glint in his eye. Fraulein Schneider grinned and unfolded a corner of the bag and peeked in.

"Apples!" she exclaimed happily, "How thoughtful,"

"I'm so glad you like them," he replied, genuinely pleased, "I think I shall return to my room. If you don't mind me saying so, you do seem a bit tired," Fraulein Schneider smiled.

"Danke Herr Schultz," He turned to go, but Fraulein Schneider reached out and took hold of his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and stared at it, surprised at her own forwardness, before quickly dropping it and closing her door hurriedly.

Soon a month flew by, then another. At the end of every week Herr Schultz would appear outside Fraulein Schneider's room with another paper bag full of fruit. One week was apples, another pears and so on. He rarely stayed to sit and talk, knowing that Fraulein Schneider would probably be tired from doing all the chores around the boarding house. Each was careful not to act to forward with the other. With the exception of one of the few occasions when Herr Schultz had stepped in to share a nightcap with Fraulein Schneider where both got a bit tipsy and ended with Herr Schultz receiving a small peck on the cheek from a furiously blushing Fraulein Schneider.

Meanwhile, the rest of the boarders remained unenvied to the growing relationship between the Jewish shop owner and their landlady. Clifford had noticed from the moment he had met the pair that there was indeed a spark between them, but was too preoccupied with parties, and writing, and his perfectly marvelous roommate to sense anything else around him. Fraulein Kost did not notice, nor really cared what went on between the two. She was preoccupied enough with the many sailors visiting her room, actually approaching Fraulein Schneider towards the end of March to ask for a new mattress. She only realized there was something different about Fraulein Schneider when she did receive a new mattress, with little remark about the last one. Somehow she had managed to get off with only a lecture about sailors, which, although unpleasant, was better than being thrown out.

It was now early April. Friday evening Fraulein Schneider was sitting in her room, having finally found time to put her feet up and relax when a ruckus disturbed her in the hall. With a groan she stood up and dragged her tired feet to the door. When she opened it she found none other than Fraulein Kost with yet _another _sailor. He kissed the young woman, pressing her against the wall and caressed her cheek.

Fraulein Schneider caught herself staring, remembering what it felt like to be young and in love… but this was not the time or place… or people for that matter.

"Get that sailor out of my house!" she thundered, pointing an accusing finger at the guilty party. The pair sprang apart.

"That sailor dear lady, that's my brother!" retorted Fraulein Kost with mock surprise.

"OUT!" she screamed, suddenly very angry. She pointed to the door, which the young man ran to immediately.

"No wait!" Fraulein Kost yelled after him. Fraulein Schneider was glad she had stopped them from going any further. It was obvious he wasn't interested in her tenant for the right reasons.

Fraulein Kost sighed exasperatedly and Fraulein Schneider was about to offer a few consoling words when the young lady burst out, "How dare you! Do you think it is easy finding a sailor?" she stormed.

Fraulein Schneider couldn't help but smirk. _Yes_ she answered in her head.

She went on, "This is only my second one since New Years and what is it now? April,"

"Your second?" Fraulein Schneider asked, anger rising in her voice, "YOUR SECOND? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON HERE? Sailors all the time, in, out, in, out," she pointed back and forth from the front door to Fraulein Kost's room with each word. "God only knows what the neighbors think I have here! A battle ship?" she asked sarcastically, staring at Fraulein Kost, furious now. Fraulein Kost sighed and turned away, shamefully… and rightly so, although, Fraulein Schneider's gaze did soften a bit at the other woman's discomfort. Fraulein Kost sat down tiredly in one of the chairs in the hall, looking much older. _Perhaps we are not so different… on the inside…_ Fraulein Schneider found herself thinking, but then shook this thought from her head. _No. We are not at all alike. I am a respectable woman and Fraulein Kost is a- a streetwalker. _

Still sounding angry, though quieter Fraulein Schneider pointed a threatening finger at Fraulein Kost. "I tell you, one sailor more and I call the police," she stated and began to retreat back to her room.

"And if I cannot pay the rent?" Fraulein Kost asked, a hint of fear in her voice, something Fraulein Schneider had never heard out of her before. Fraulein Schneider stopped abruptly, one hand holding open her door. She stared at Fraulein Kost confused.

"The rent is due each Friday… as always?" she furrowed her brow at Fraulein Kost.

"No sailors, no rent," Fraulein Kost stated saucily. "I move…"

This frightened Fraulein Schneider. She had enough trouble paying her bills as it was. She had few boarders and if Fraulein Kost left, her room being one of the better ones, it would leave her with considerably less money.

"MOVE?" She roared, slamming her door. "What am I supposed to do with your room? Out of the blue she tells me 'I move,'" Fraulein Kost only rolled her eyes. "Is that gratitude for you?" Fraulein Schneider went on, lowering her voice but still sounding accusatory, "Only last week I gave you _another new mattress_,"

Fraulein Kost clamped her eyes shut in frustration, "Oh God! Alright, alright, so I will leave at the end of the week! Since you insist!"

"I insist? You insist!" Fraulein Schneider stormed back to her door.

"What about the sailors?" asked a smaller voice behind her.

"Sailors?" She spun around and saw Fraulein Kost in a new light. She suddenly looked rather like a frightened little girl rather than a common prostitute. Fraulein Schneider heaved a sigh and took a seat in the chair across from Fraulein Kost's, but did not look her in the eye.

"Fraulein Kost, if you wish to continue living here, then you must not let me _catch you_ bringing in any more sailors," she stated, looking up to see the realization dawning in the younger woman's eyes. Fraulein Schneider shrugged. "You understand?"

Fraulein Kost nodded, some of her usual spitefulness seemed to flood back. "Very well," she said standing up and walking to the door of her room and stepping inside. "So, it is the same as always," she stated with a peevish smile before slamming the door behind her.

Fraulein Schneider jumped up, frustrated.

"NO IT IS NOT THE SAME AS ALWAYS!" She stormed to Fraulein Kost's door and banged on it. "DO YOU HEAR? FRAULEIN KOST I HAVE PUT MY FOOT DOWN! FRAULEIN KOST!FRAULEIN KOST!"

"Fraulein Schneider?" came a timid voice behind her. She spun about to find herself face to face with Herr Schultz.

**TBC**

**Please review! This is the longest chapter so far, although most of the dialogue and scene are straight from the script.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me just start by saying…. Please forgive me! I've been swamped with stuff to do. I know I've been neglecting this fic! I was in a production of **_**The Who's: Tommy **_**but now I can actually crack down and get to some juicy stuff with this fic! ;) Things should start getting interesting by the end of this chapter… **

**This starts immediately after "It Couldn't Please Me More."**

Fraulein Schneider leaned back against the closed door of her room, clutching the fruit to her chest: a pineapple. She couldn't actually remember the last time she had even seen a pineapple.

There may have been a time when giving a woman a pineapple was a casual gift… but nowadays gifting a pineapple was about as extravagant as gifting a chimpanzee!

Fraulein Schneider set the pineapple down on a nearby table and walked to the sofa, feeling almost dizzy. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was swimming. She sat and pondered the gift…

_Herr Schultz was really being far too kind, giving me something so lavish…_ Fraulein Schneider thought, a smile playing about her lips, _but then, what if he wasn't simply being kind? What if-_

The door to her room had opened, interrupting her thoughts. Herr Schultz hurried inside, closing the door behind him. Surprised by his abrupt entrance into her flat Fraulein Schneider jumped to her feet. Herr Schultz looked surprised to be there himself. For a moment he looked as if he wanted to say something but then looked at the floor, then his hands, and then anywhere in the room but at _her._

"Herr Schultz," Fraulein Schneider looked at him quizzically.

His eyes met hers briefly before he looked down at his clasped hands.

"Please pardon my intrusion Fraulein Schneider, it's only-" he stopped short and looked back up at her. She did not look angry or upset. More than anything she looked confused. "I suppose… I should not have intruded… I-" he stopped short again, looking back at his hands, his face growing redder.

Fraulein Schneider took a few hesitant steps forward.

"It's only, every time I try to say this to you… you seem to hurry off…" he blurted out, looking back at her. Seeing that she was not about to say anything he went on, "I thought perhaps, with a gift a bit… well different, I might be able to…" he trailed off and sighed. "I suppose I should just say it," he said almost to himself with a nervous chuckle.

Fraulein Schneider seemed frozen in place, with her brow furrowed in confusion.

Herr Schultz looked back down at his hands, rubbing them together nervously,

"It's just that… well, I've grown quite fond of you Fraulein Schneider," he looked up to see her reaction. She hadn't moved. For a moment it looked as though the corner of her mouth curved up the slightest bit in a small smile, but then, perhaps it was a trick of the light.

Then she opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. Now she did smile. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I'm quite fond of you too Herr Schultz," she stated calmly.

Herr Schultz pursed his lips. _She does not understand._ _It is not a mere friendship I am speaking of._

"Fraulein Schneider, I think you misunderstand me-" he began, but Fraulein Schneider held up her hand to stop him. She took the last few steps to him, closing the distance between them.

"_I think I understand perfectly Herr Schultz," she said sweetly, before cupping his cheek and drawing him in for a feather-light kiss. She drew back quickly, looking suddenly frightened. "Unless, I am mistaken-" she began to withdraw her hand, to step away from Herr Schultz, but he quickly grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. _

"_You are not."_


	5. Chapter 5

Fraulein Schneider smiled shyly up at Herr Shultz. He smiled into her palm. Slowly, Herr Schultz released her hand and instead placed his hand tenderly upon her waist and drew her to him. He then leaned his forehead against hers. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Fraulein Schneider…" he whispered, she closed her eyes and listened to his voice. "You must understand, it is… difficult for me to express exactly what I feel for you," Fraulein Schneider tilted her head back and kissed him once more, a bit stronger than the first time, but still very tentatively, and pulled away again almost as quickly.

"Herr Schultz, if you cannot tell me… show me?" With that her eyes flashed open, as is she were surprised by her own daring. Herr Schultz had dreamed of her saying such a thing to him, though he had never hoped she would really say it.

Fraulein Schneider watched him expectedly, but he seemed frozen, unsure what to do, and afraid to take thongs too far. She smiled softly, reassuringly.

"Come," she said simply, taking his hand and leading him towards the next room. As she reached the door to the bedroom she felt his hand tighten and pull against her. She turned to face him once more. He looked unsure.

"Fraulein Schneider," he began, "You- you are sure about this? I do not wish to rush you into anything,"

She chuckled, "Herr Schultz, at my age, there is no such thing as 'rushing into' anything." He smiled and placed his other hand over their clasped hands.

"If you are sure…"

Fraulein Schneider stepped forward and kissed him, much more passionately then before, and wrapped an arm around him. He squeezed her hand with both of his.

"I'm very sure Herr Schultz," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

_**TBC**_

_**I know, I'm horrible. Forewarning, the rating may go up with the next chapter… ;) ;)**_


End file.
